


Distraction

by honestgrins



Series: To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [269]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: All-Human, Alternate Universe - Celebrity, F/M, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:26:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26803600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honestgrins/pseuds/honestgrins
Summary: Anonymous asked: All around the rumor mill you hear: Caroline Forbes, previous Miss Mystic Falls, is pregnant and due to her new found secrecy, no one knows who the baby daddy is. Most have bets on previous boyfriends Matt or Tyler. That all changes when Klaus Mikaelson (either celebrity or known billionaire or mob boss or something) rolls into town looking for her.
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Series: To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [269]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/378628
Comments: 14
Kudos: 138





	Distraction

Maybe going home to write her next book wasn’t the best idea. She should have taken up her publisher’s offer of a mountain cabin, at least then she wouldn’t have to put up with the gossip. Ever since her belly had popped, the whispers followed her everywhere.

Even sitting on a park bench with her journal, trying to sketch out the protagonist’s motivation, she could hear two old biddies debate how far along she must be and consider the math of it all. Rolling her eyes, she did her best to tune them out - until a shadow fell over her notes. Tilting her head back, the sudden rush of blood had nothing to do with the quick motion. “Klaus.”

“Hello, love,” he smirked down at her. "Funny meeting you here.“

Memories of the week they spent together flooded her mind, and she couldn’t quite find words. "I- You-”

Moving around the bench to sit next to her, he only took his eyes off her face to glance down to the bump visible beneath her dress. He did a double-take then, and his stare grew heavy. “So it’s true.”

She blinked in confusion, swallowing all of the nerves trying to bubble up her throat. “How did you know? How did you _find_ me? _Why_ did you find me?” Just like she couldn’t manage to speak earlier, now she couldn’t manage to stop. “I tried to call, but you have a million assistants, and no one would put me through. I left messages, but you never called back.”

Embarrassment didn’t quite fit on the great Klaus Mikaelson, billionaire playboy that he was. They’d met at the premiere for her first novel’s film adaptation, and she let herself get swept up for a few days before she had to return to work and the real world. Small town pageant queens don’t end up with guys who date supermodels on the regular. And she’d resigned herself to that until the stick showed two lines. When she couldn’t get ahold of him, she figured it was for the best and made her way home to Mystic Falls to nest and write.

With how uncomfortable he seemed, though, maybe that wasn’t the right decision. “Klaus?”

He licked his lips, still staring at her belly. Chagrined, he finally glanced up to meet her eyes. “One of those assistants has since been let go,” he said in a hurry. “Apparently, she had a habit of hoarding messages from my social calendar, a calendar I’d cleared in hopes of hearing from you. I did leave the ball in your court, so to speak.”

Biting her lip, she nodded, feeling ridiculous for tearing up. That last morning when she tried to slip out, he made clear that his life wasn’t for everyone. If she wanted, however, he’d love to see her again. Just call. “I didn’t think you meant it. When I couldn’t reach you, I guess I took it as the sign I’d been waiting for. I didn’t blame you,” she clarified, not wanting to put any more pressure on the situation. “It was just… You’re you. I’m only me.”

His hand lifted to her cheek, the other twitching like he wanted to lay it on her belly. “You’re extraordinary, sweetheart, I knew that even before… Luckily, I have more competent assistants that managed to track you down here, where rumors abound over who the father of your child might be.”

“More rumors are kicking up right now,” she pointed out, cheekily waving to the old biddies now openly gaping. “If you’re not careful, that gets you a reputation in this town.”

“Is that right, Miss Mystic Falls?” Her eyes widened and he laughed. “Like I said, my assistants do come in handy sometimes.”

She laughed, too, bright and giddy. “Can they write my book for me? I have a feeling you’re going to be a terrible distraction.”

Klaus just smiled and nuzzled closer. “Only the best kind,” he promised.


End file.
